Question: $ F = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}5 & 1 & 3 \\ 0 & 5 & -1\end{array}\right]$ $ v = \left[\begin{array}{r}1 \\ 4 \\ 4\end{array}\right]$ What is $ F v$ ?
Because $ F$ has dimensions $(2\times3)$ and $ v$ has dimensions $(3\times1)$ , the answer matrix will have dimensions $(2\times1)$ $ F v = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{5} & {1} & {3} \\ {0} & {5} & {-1}\end{array}\right] \left[\begin{array}{r}{1} \\ {4} \\ {4}\end{array}\right] = \left[\begin{array}{r}? \\ ?\end{array}\right] $ To find the element at any row $i$ , column $j$ of the answer matrix, multiply the elements in row $i$ of the first matrix, $ F$ , with the corresponding elements in column $j$ of the second matrix, $ v$ , and add the products together. So, to find the element at row 1, column 1 of the answer matrix, multiply the first element in ${\text{row }1}$ of $ F$ with the first element in ${\text{column }1}$ of $ v$ , then multiply the second element in ${\text{row }1}$ of $ F$ with the second element in ${\text{column }1}$ of $ v$ , and so on. Add the products together. $ \left[\begin{array}{r}{5}\cdot{1}+{1}\cdot{4}+{3}\cdot{4} \\ ?\end{array}\right] $ Likewise, to find the element at row 2, column 1 of the answer matrix, multiply the elements in ${\text{row }2}$ of $ F$ with the corresponding elements in ${\text{column }1}$ of $ v$ and add the products together. $ \left[\begin{array}{r}{5}\cdot{1}+{1}\cdot{4}+{3}\cdot{4} \\ {0}\cdot{1}+{5}\cdot{4}+{-1}\cdot{4}\end{array}\right] $ Fill out the rest: $ \left[\begin{array}{r}{5}\cdot{1}+{1}\cdot{4}+{3}\cdot{4} \\ {0}\cdot{1}+{5}\cdot{4}+{-1}\cdot{4}\end{array}\right] $ After simplifying, we end up with: $ \left[\begin{array}{r}21 \\ 16\end{array}\right] $